smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde
Clyde Ashfield(Adding more later) Str: 13 Dex: 23 Con: 15 Int: 11 Wis: 10 Cha: 9 Race: Human Level 8 Ranger Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Skeld, Common Health: 64 Saves: Fort 8, Ref 12, Will 2 BAB +8/+3 CMB 9 CMD 25 Equipment: +1 (+1 Str) Composite Longbow of Distance, Cold Iron Masterwork Short Sword, Masterwork Battleaxe +1 Mithral Breastplate of Light Fortification Belt Of Incredible Dexterity +4, Boots of the Hinterlands, +2 Amulet of Natural Armor, Efficient Quiver, 110 Cold Iron Arrows, Wand of Cure Light Wounds Feats: Endurance, Diehard, Toughness, Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot. Point Blank Shot, Many Shot, Deadly Aim Special Abilities: Favored Terrain Cold +4/ Mountains +2 Favored Enemies Outsider (Evil) +4/ Magical Beast +2, Hunters Bond, Woodland Stride, Track, Swift Tracker, Wild Empathy Skills: Climb +8 (8 ranks), Heal +7 (4 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +11 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge (Geography) +11 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge (Nature) +11 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Perception +11 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Stealth +17 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Survival +11 (8 Ranks, 3 trained), Use Magic Device +3 (4 ranks) History When Alice and William Ashfield sailed for the continent of Idunn to start a new prosperous life for themselves, they did not realize the plight they would put their twelve year old son Clyde through when they arrived. They sailed from the coastal city of Kraken's cove where Clyde's ancestor, Tobias helped in defeating the kraken living there and helped make the town itself, but after several years the town soon forgot this history and the Ashfield were left poor. Using what he could, William organized a trading expedition for the town of Muirfell, taking his wife and young son with him. They arrived to the elven city of Sigrun, where they stayed for several months as they prepared to cross the tundra for the town. While they stayed in Sigrun, Clyde was picked on by the elven children for being smaller and different, they beat him, laughed at him, but Clyde persevered. Using the skills, he had learned while watching the elves play and move, he began to compensate for his size by using speed and agility instead, using the trees around him. Watching him evade the elven children attempts at trying to hurt and humiliate was a ranger named Kalendras who saw the boy had promise as a ranger, for being a human. As Clyde was cornered by the elven children and about to recieve another beating Kalendras dropped in front of Clyde from a tree and the children ran at the sight of him. Kalendras picked Clyde up and took him to the temporary home that Clyde was staying at and told him he would teach him the ways of the ranger. Clyde amazed by the elf, accpeted but told Kalendras his family would be leaving on the next caravan to Muirfell. Seeing the sadness in the young boy's eyes, Kalendras promised he would teach Clyde when he returns one day and gave him a small wooden amulet shaped like an owl " to find his way back". In the morning, Clyde's family, some fellow traders and merchants began their trek out of the elven forests into the tundra and would soon meet a gizzly fate. As they stopped for the night and settled camp, they did not feel the heat of the glowing red eyes watching the camp. As the camp slowly fell to sleep, the pack of babaus led by a pair of ambitious succubi crept slowly to the camp and then struck, the merchants, ill equipped to fight such a foe. Alice and William, accepting the fate that was thrust upon them, hid clyde in a crate hoping he would not share such a grizzly fate. Clyde watched as his mother and father led the babaus and their masters away from the remains of the camp. The last thing that clyde heard before he went to sleep was the piercing screams of his mother and father. He awoke the next morning among a grizzly scene of carnage a changed person, a boy so young full of a rage and hate rarely seen in men. That day he vowed that some how he would kill the creatures responsible for his plight. He gathered what he could from the many bodies and the remains of the caravan and set out across the tundra. He was scared and alone as he walked and pulled out the amulet Kalendras gave him only saying I want to go home. Then the amulet lit up with a green glow as the owl began to grow. It unfurled its wings as it grew and flew in the direction of the ice flows.